


Little Things

by chuwaeyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idk what to say, Kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Lena Luthor x Kara DanversPrompt: little things that mean "I love you"





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally structured as a 5+1 fic but I was lazy lol  
> first supercorp fic !! :000 (wack)  
> as always hope you enjoy and hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything !

_i._

No.

It was never superficial things that made them fall in love, but the little things - little gestures and smiles, little phrases that let each other know just how much they really loved each other.

Little things that opened their eyes to what real love could be like.

“What do you mean you were too busy to eat?” Kara crossed her arms with a pout after dropping the food she bought for the two of them on Lena’s desk, “you’re really something, aren’t you, Lena? One of the smartest people in National City and you can’t remember to eat lunch on time?”

Lena had already dropped her work when her friend walked into her office, but it was the sound of Kara’s laugh that brought her back to reality. The mellifluous sound bringing a smile to her face as she looked up and saw Kara already sitting on the couch with the food laid out on the coffee table.

“Come here, will you?” Kara beamed and patted the spot beside her on the couch, motioning for Lena to sit next to her, “grace me with your presence and pleasant company before I have to go back and deal with Snapper for the rest of the day.”

“Miss Danvers, are you ordering me around? And here I thought reporters had some semblance of an honor code still,” her smirk widened seeing Kara freak out quickly, before realizing Lena was joking, “but I would be honored to have lunch with you before your work steals you away again.”

Kara was relieved as Lena took the spot beside her and laughed before picking up a fork and started to dig into the food, taking in the sight of the usually serious (and intimidating) CEO stuffing her face.

Breathless at the sight, not quite sure how one human could still look so beautiful with her mouth full of potstickers, the Kryptonian could only shake her head and smile before trying to get some food before Lena inhaled it all.

 _ii._  
Lena, probably as part of the genius she is, always remembered everything that happened when she was drunk the morning after, though it wasn’t always a blessing as most people thought.

Though some things were best kept as “drunken rambling”, at least for now, while everyone was still just  _friends_.

“Kara! I was just thinking about you, did you know you’re my favorite?” Lena wasn’t sure whether her cheeks were hot from all the alcohol or the person in front of her, but it didn’t really matter at the moment. “I know I’m not the best person, being a Luthor and all, but I want you to know that I always notice you and all the good you’re doing.”

“I’m just a simple reporter, Lena, that’s all,” for a split-second, Kara looked shocked, before noticing the bottles of alcohol surrounding Lena, hoping that they were on different pages about “all the good” she was doing. “Did you drink all of this yourself? Where did Sam go? ”

Lena could only smile as Kara kneeled down beside her with a worried expression and cheeks almost as red as her own, cupping her warm cheeks with cool hands, “a simple reporter isn’t able to change the world as you do, Kara, you’re absolutely phenomenal.”

Before she could respond, Lena leaned into Kara’s hands with heavy eyes and a softer smile, falling asleep within minutes at Kara’s touch.

And though neither of them would admit it, both would cherish the embarrassing memory for months after it happened.

_iii._

The most recent holiday season, Winn’s holiday party ended with the making of many fond memories for all in attendance.

Moreso for Kara and Lena, always so close.

Always teetering on a thin line between friends and something more.

“Merry Christmas Lena, I made this for you!” When it came to Kara’s turn in Secret Santa, the rest of the group weren’t quite as surprised as Lena when they realized that Kara had probably used her powers to rig the drawings.

Winn couldn’t help but roll his eyes and mumble into James’ ear with a snicker, “what a surprise for Kara to get her super crush.”

But Lena could only smile brightly as her fingers brushed against Kara’s when she took the small gift from her hands, both women lost in their own world to hear Winn.

“What could this be?” Lena made neat work of unwrapping the small gift and was shocked to see a cd covered with Kara’s handwriting on it, “a disk?”

“It’s a mixtape! You know how you’re always asking me about songs? They’re all on here!” Kara grinned proudly before continuing, “you can play them on the stereo you have in your office.”

Lena was surprised for a second, not realizing that Kara noticed the old stereo she had hidden in all the chic decor of her office, before dropping her head to hide her smile and light blush. “I’ll think of you each time I press play then, won’t I?”

“I can only hope.”

Unbeknownst to both women, their friends watched with wide eyes and mouths, shocked at the blatant flirting between the dense pair.

_iv._

It was the last snowy night of the season, the last burst of winter dusting the city in a light layer of snow when the two were warmest.

Lena relished in the heat radiating from the warm apartment as she unlocked the door and was immediately engulfed in a warmer embrace. “You’re warm.”

“I missed you so much!” Kara’s voice was muffled as she nuzzled into Lena’s neck, “how are you not freezing right now! I should’ve picked you up.”

“I was only out in the cold for a few minutes, Kara, it’s okay.” Lena laughed as Kara huffed and led her to the couch for more cuddling and a movie marathon, “I’m just glad to be back home, with you.“


End file.
